The Revenge Of Gaea
by DaughterofViolanceandAthena
Summary: sequel to my ' the house of hades' read first
1. Chapter 1

leo pov

after cara introduced her friends cara nico and her friends went to talk i went up to the deck when piper joined me. she was a lot more happier since annabeth Percy jason and hazel came out of gaeas prision. "leo i know you somethings wrong." she said "well everybody has a boyfriend or girlfriend on this ship except me. so i have nobody." (a/n if my friends read this then dont be mad i just needed someone) then caras friends walked over "hi did you know that cara was dating nico?" they both asked me "yeah i did are you girls single?" i asked back "yeah" "would one of you be my girlfriend?" "will think about it" they said than left. "see leo you might get a girl." and thats when everything went wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

cara pov

nico and i were talking "so you have Hermes in you?" "yes nico and i want to prank someone right now oh how about i turn into an animal and scare the shit out of leo?" "okay" i jump out a window and turned into this fire breathing pegacorn (pegasus and unicorn) with several hundred horns in the shape of a crown that has four types of ears (jackle cat horse dog) a hundred types of wings on my back that is a hundred feet long my front left leg has one tattoo of pepper and the leg is made of metal my front right leg is made of fire my back left leg is made of water and my back right leg is made of clouds my mane and tail are made of earth and i have the body of a jackle including the muzzle now imagine that. when i got to the deck leo immediately blared the alarms and nico got up on the deck laughing and the rest looked at him crazy than when i was going onto the deck i shape shifted back to normal and everybody but nico went "ohhhhhhhhhh."


	3. Chapter 3

frank pov

i all really wanted to know more about caras friends so at dinner i asked "so when did you guys meet and where?" "on that new kid thing at the school we/i go/went to in Minnesota and. we were going into first grade." they all answered "how does Minnesota feel like in the summer?" i asked "like a sauna in the summertime its like a flipping sauna there." they sang in the tune of gangman style (they are real lyrics from Minnesota style look it up) i was going to ask them more questions but then on deck a girl voice said "what the hell?" and another one "Rebecca (just a name that came to my mind) no swearing!"


	4. Chapter 4

annabeth pov

when we got on deck the two girls one was a girl named rebecca. they looked both like that cara girl same height tattoos everything "oh my gods" i heard cara say they looked at eachother and nodded "hello my name is rebecca and this is Catalina (nother name that popped into my head) we are triplets of cara." rebecca said. there are three of them! "cara you never told us that you were a triplet" that abby girl said "you never asked plus we were separated at four months." cara said "so how will we tell you apart?" nico asked "well have a more Minnesotan accent, Catalina is the goody two shoes, and rebecca is the more happy one who is jumping up and down." cara said "so lets go back to eating okay and then i will want to see how there lives have been without me." cara said.


	5. Chapter 5

Abby pov

OMGs my best friend is a triplet. She never told me that then again I never asked.

A few hours later on deck with Cara.

"Cara are you ever going to come back to Minnesota?" I asked

"No I swear on the River Styx that I will never go back unless I am on a quest."

When Cara said I swear on the River Styx thunder came from the sky.

"Why not?"

"Because living with my brother is terrible and Minnesota has bad memories. Watch this." she said then she whistled really loud and screamed at the top of her lungs "PEPPER HEEL!" Than the air by me shimmered and a ghost appeared so naturally I screamed everybody came on deck faster than you can say Mount Olympus. "It's okay and Abby I thought you liked Pepper."

"Oh" I felt extremely stupid note to self: never scream until you no what it is.

"So that's the ghost of Pepper?" Piper asked

"Yes he is a very loyal to me and I am to him we are so loyal to eachother it out beats Percy's loyalty." Cara said and then Nico checked the calendar and it said that it was one hour before August first.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy pov

Shit it's the day Gaea rises _Come down heroes who's blood will help rise because I can also have three triplets for the blood spill but that will be in Camp Half-Blood but you will never make it that far because here is your big test. _Then the ground started to shake and jackles started to come up from the cracks and then a chariot and the chariot driver looked a little like a jackle Nico cross and then the triplets said, "Anubis"

"Who's Anubis?" Frank asked

"The Egyptian god of funerals and death" The triplets and Annabeth said

"Yes. I am here to help kill the giants." Anubis said

"Not without us!" we turned to see the hunters and some middle schoolers.


	7. Chapter 7

Cara pov

When I turned around I saw my friens from Minnesota besides Abby and Olivia I also saw my cuz Montana from my dads side. "What are you guys doing here?" Iasked

"CARA!" They all shouted "WE MISSED YOU!"

"Well we could use help before the battle." I said then an im came and showed Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter.

"Hey people who I know and do not know" Connor Stoll said "the Romans attacked but stopped when this Octopus dude died other than that no whats the word? Oh yeah casualties so we are almost to Greece out!"

Than we saw them come we chatted about strategies than we heard the ground shake and the leader of the army made my vision turn red with fury. It was my jerk step-brother JJ. Soon my curse was more powerful than ever my jail bars would not budge I mean I can move places but I cannot breakout until I kill my brother. "Guys I will take ugly person over there" said Piper.

"No I have to take him." I said than I heard my friends and cuz gasp.

"Okay go kill him"

"Hey JJ let's do this like in MN?"

"Bring it on no friends." he said and with that we charged at eachother.


	8. Chapter 8

Hazel pov

When I saw Cara go into battle with that ugly person she called JJ I swore to myself not to get into a fight with her. Why? Because they were using such bad words that they started calling eachother I don't know I think names in other languages we all turned to Annabeth. Her eyes were wide "What language is that?" Everybody but that girl named Montana asked then Cara said a word that made Montana wide eyed.

"Norwegian" Annabeth and Montana said at the same time. Then I heard an arrow whizz and two large thumps. We all turned and saw JJ with an arrow through his heart and Cara laying on the ground groaning. Everyone ran right to her. Than Annabeth put her hand on her chest while her dogs protected her. Annabeth stood up and said, "She has one broken rib"

"THEN GET HER ON THAT BOAT THINGY!" All her friends and Montana exclaimed then a light so bright it almost blinded us when it stopped Cara was unconscious but no jail cell around her. Then everybody heard Gaea say, _fools the giants are in the United states. Here is the riddle. What's snowy, and icy in the winter, were the mixed matched house paint is across the street and across the street is a small hill with about 10 trees on it. Good luck wait no you will not need it 'cuz you will never figure it out in time!"_


	9. Chapter 9

Cara pov

When I woke up I was in a bed with white sheets, blankets, and pillows. I tried to sit up but a gentle hand pushed me down and said "Careful Cara. You still need rest."

"Nico?" I asked wow my voice sounded terrible.

"Yeah. When you were out cold Gaea gave us a riddle to were the giants really are and this is what the riddle was 'what's snowy and icy in the winter were the mixed matched house paint is across the street and across the street is were a small hill is with about trees'. None of us even your used to be neighbor could not figure it out."

When Nico said mixed matched house paint my eyes widened because my house were I used to live had mixed matched house paint and in the winter it was snowy and icy in the winter. "No I cannot go back!"

"What do you mean Cara?"

"My old home I can't go back it's even in my same neighborhood!" Then I stated hyperventilating and the last thing I heard was Nico calling for help then everything went black.

Nico pov

Cara started hyperventilating then of course help comes _after_ she passes out and the help was Abby, Makenna, Olivia, and Keigan. "What happened?" They all asked

"Cara found the answer to the riddle"

"What is the answer?" Makenna asked

"She needs to go back to Chaska in the neighborhood that she grew up in"

"Okay that makes sense because she hates her old home"

"Okay I can stay here or we could take turns on watching her until she wakes up?"

"I vote turns"

"Same here"

"Right there with you Olivia"

"Same with you Abby"

"Okay we'll take turns."


	10. Chong

Hey people there is a show called Pit Bulls & Parolees and there is a Bulldog named Chong who had a sever case of cancer and a vet said it was not curable and so the episode that was on last night they took him into a new vet and they got rid of a basketball sized tumor so GO CHONG!


	11. Chapter 10

Nico pov

As I was waiting for Cara to wake up Ha-Wi, Ha-Di, and her ghost dog Pepper came down they all jumped on her bed but then Pepper got of and jumped on my lap and started licking her face soon she groaned and I knew she was either waking up or sleeping so when I heard a small snore I knew she was asleep. A couple minutes later I heard someone coming down the stairs and ran right into Will Solace "Will please be quiet she is asleep"

"Really because I heard what happened and I was making sure she was hyperventilating and passed out. Can I also ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"How did you find her and does she know were the giants are?"

"Piper saw her she told us that she ran away from her in Minnesota because of her older step-brother JJ"

"Ok that answers one of my questions but does she know were we have to go?"

"Yes she has to return home"

"Well can I check up on her?"

"Yeah." When we got in the infirmary she was still asleep and Pepper was sitting in my chair that I was sitting in licking her face. "So she is your girlfriend huh?" Will said

"Yeah"

"So she has a ghost dog and it does not bother you?"

"Not really because for her birthday I might bring him back to life because she loves him even as a ghost." After Will left she was stirring and her eyes snapped open and once again she tried to sit up but I pushed her back down gently.

"Easy. You still need rest." Then she turned her head to face Pepper.

"Come here Pepsi." She said

"Pepsi?"

"It's a nickname for him." Then Pepper jumped over her and landed on the other side of her. She looked to face me again and her eyes landed on the amborosia (is that how you spell it?) and nectar.

"Can you-?" She asked but she never finished her sentence because I was already giving it to her. After she finished it she yawned and fell asleep.

A couple minutes later I heard a soft knock and answered it and it was Will. "Hey if you want you can bring Cara up on deck if you want" He said. I thought about it then after a while I brought her up on deck to see if she would wake up because from what I heard from her friends is that she loves to be outside. When I was up on deck we sat cuddled up on a lawn chair on deck with her dogs around us asleep then I felt my eyes start closing and not long after that I finally closed them and was dreaming.


	12. Chapter 11

Okay so this guest posted on one of my stories how the pit bull thing was random but I put it on their because it was amazing because he had no cancer so I put it on but now with the story!

Frank pov

I had a dream that everybody was in a neighborhood and there was a small hill re giants were raising and people were screaming and dogs were barking then it switched were we all were battling the giants and there was two people who were dragged away and soon a sound that was so powerful made the giants stop along with all of us and we looked up to see a flying hundred foot long fire breathing jackle then it switched one last time and there was a glowing figure who had red eyes that were filled with pure hatred then I woke up.

I got dressed and the Argo ii was less crowded and everybody that was from Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter were gone along with Cara's friends so now it was just the seven, Cara, and Nico. As I was heading up the stairs I went back down to wake up Hazel. When I got into Hazel's room she was asleep. "Hazel" I said "want to come watch the sun rise with me?"

"Give me a minute Frank." After Hazel got up I tripped on something.

"What the hell?" I said

"Frank don't use that language" Hazel said. Then I looked to see what I tripped on. As I felt it it felt sleek so then I looked down and it was Cara's jackle Ha-Di. I looked to my left and saw Nico and Cara huddled up together.

"Hazel, before we wake up Cara and Nico we should go on the other side of the boat"

"Okay." The sun rise was beautiful about seven in the morning everybody was awake except for a and Nico.

At breakfast

"Who do you think should go get Cara and Nico up?" Annabeth asked

"I vote Percy" I said and the rest agreed. After about ten minutes we heard barking and Percy saying "Stay" then he came in the dinning hall and locked the door but soon Pepper me through and we heard angry grumbling coming from the stairs. When Percy heard that he opened up to find a Pit Bull puppy and Nico.

"Nico were is Cara?" Piper asked

"When Percy woke us up it surprised Cara and she turned into this" Nico said. Then Cara turned back to normal and sat down on the couch with Nico.

"So where is everybody else?" I asked

"Oh they know where the giants really are and are being lead there by Cara's friends Karen, and Abby." Leo said. Then we fell straight out of the sky.


	13. Chapter 12

Jason pov

Wow. We are tumbling out of the sky. "Leo! What is happening?" Piper asked

"We are landing" Leo replied

"Where?"

"I don't know"

"Leo then go check the GPS"

"Fine, no need to yell Beauty Queen"

"Repair Boy DO IT NOW!"

"Ok jeez." After a few minutes of waiting we all got bored Cara and Frank were turning into animals, Nico was making skeletons appear, Piper was reading same with Annabeth, Percy was making shapes out of water, and I was just flying around the room. When Leo finally came down he said, "We are where we need to be but there is a problem"

"What's the problem?" Piper asked

"The army is giant and-"

"Wait you said _a_ problem" Percy said

"Okay fine two problems the second there is only one giant"

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled

"Well come see for yourself." When we got on deck we saw what he meant

"That is Clytius! He was killed by Hecate with flaming torches." Annabeth said

"Thank you Mrs. Encyclopedia" Leo said

"Hey! You know that the stuff I say can be useful Leo"

"Suuuuuuuure it can"

"Um Leo actually it can because now all we need is a god or goddess and torches" Percy said

"But what about fire?"

"LEO! You are a fire user you light your hand on fire we take a torch through your fire and we burn the giant while the god or goddess is fighting him." Annabeth explained. With that the ground started to shake until a goddess with eight (I think it's eight) heads appeared.

"Who are you?" Leo asked

"I am Hecate goddess of magic" Then she turned towards the giant "you again I thought I already killed you!" She turned towards us "got fire?"

"Yes" Piper said

"Got sticks?

"No" I said

"So you need sticks"

"Yeah" then out of nowhere sticks appeared "how did you do that?"

"I am the goddess of magic" we told her our plan as we all took a stick, set it on fire then charged the giant.


	14. Chapter 13

Percy pov

Okay so Hecate was using a sword and us nine demigods were killing it with torches but then I remembered something "Hey Cara why is your arm not glowing and turning this thing to monster ash?"

"Ever heard of 'There is no such thing as free lunch?'"

"Yeah"

"Well it will never work in Minnesota"

"Oh" I said felling stupid. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cara sneak a peak at how her friends but I am pretty sure she would regret it because the giant whacked her away with a spear which went into her stomach and sent her flying into a tree.

"Cara!" Nico and all of Cara's friends shouted soon I looked to my left and saw something coming out of the ground luckily for us Clytius just exploded into monster dust. We quickly ran over to the thing and it exploded. We did that with the last one to and we were working on the monsters when I heard two girl petrified screams yelling out Abby and Olivia sneaked a peak and saw them being dragged away by monsters. Shit! What were we going to tell Cara if she lives. I was thinking of a plan to tell her but a blood curling scream and I turned around to see Hazel and Connor on the ground but I slayed one last monster and the fight was over I wanted to be proud that three of the giants were gone but my friends were either hurt, unconscious, or dead so who would be proud at a time like that? Bianca carried Hazel down to the infirmary while Nico and Montana carried Cara as far as I could tell they were both hanging on for life while we could all tell that Connor Stoll son of Hermes was dead and Travis would never here his brother speak unless Connor either rebirths or Travis dies. Then we took off and went to camp because during the battle Gaea spoke to me and she said she was going to flash us there so we are on time for her awakening or something like that but our clock was ticking in thirteen hours would be fully awake.


	15. Chapter 14 part 1

Cara pov

Before I went unconscious I saw two Dracane (A/N is that spelled right) sneak up on Abby and Olivia and I was about to say 'look behind you' but the giant took that time and the last thing I remember was hitting a tree.

Dream

In my dream Abby and Olivia were being dragged away by the two monsters then it switched but all I could see was a sign and it said 'DOA Recording Studio' then under it was another sign I was about to go in but I remembered in 'The Lightning Thief' that this was the entrance to the underworld. Then I turned back and woke up to a lot of surprised gasps.


	16. Chapter 14 part 2

Annabeth

After we got the injured in the infirmary Apollo campers started with the ones that looked the worst. Even though barley knew Cara and her friends it will be heartbreaking to see Nico cry especially if Hazel also dies.

Two hours later

Hazel had been up sense the minute we gave her necter but what sucked that she had a sword and an arrow through both her legs and without her screaming at the top of her lungs, breaking our eardrums, and passing out again we would never be able to pull them out. After Hazel fell back asleep thanks to some stuff that makes you fall asleep Will checked up on Cara. As he checked his pulse he sent Nico to go get something he turned to us and said, "She has no pulse" but as he said that Nico came in crying. We all comforted him then we heard a gasp for breathe and we turned and gasped Cara's eyes were open. We were about to say something but we heard the sound of dog tags clanking together and saw Ha-Wi and Ha-Di bursting into the room licked their owners face.

"What did you see Cara?" Nico asked

"Well I was at the entrance tho a building with a sign that said DOA Recording Studio and I was about to go in but-" she was cut off by an ow. We all turned Hazel was awake again. Crap. I mean I am happy she is awake but now was not the right time so I sent Will, Frank, Jason, and Percy to go pull the weapons out but then I realized she would need someone to stuff her mouth with amborosia and necter so I sent Piper. then told Cara to continue her story "- I remembered that it was the entrance to the underworld so I turned back and-" she yawned either she was still tired or it was taking her energy away because when she woke up she was really pale "- woke up to your surprised gasp-" she closed her eyes and fell asleep. We turned around to a passed out Hazel and Will doing his medical work.

"How is she?" Nico asked Will

"Better than I thought," he replied standing up "but she will need more rest than usually. So how is Cara?

"Oh she fell asleep" I said then Calypso came running down the stairs

"We are here" she said. With that we all grabbed our weapons and ran upstairs.


	17. Chapter 15

Percy

I was finally home but I saw Thalia get pissed. She had a good reason her tree was gone. Everything was destroyed. and there were armies of monsters. Leading them five giants and fire breathing creatures. Unfortunately I recognized a monster. It was the Chimera. "Okay here is the plan Anubis you and Frank go after a giant same with you Hecate but you and the whole Hecate cabin. That does include you Lou" I said while looking at Lou who wanted to get back at Drew who stole all her potions and replaced her clothes with dresses that were magic prof. "Frank you take Cara (A/N Cara and Hazel are better) and Malcome to the Chimera. Than the rest of you fight everything but the giants. And like the Titan war Annabeth and I will go were people are needed. Okay everybody and once we get this done we are off to Greece!" Then everybody went to fight the Chimera, a giant or monsters. Right away Annabeth and I went to the Chimera but as soon as we got there the Chimera had a plan it breathed white flames at the nearest person which happened to be Cara who let out a huge high pitched scream that made everybody stop and look at her falling, suffocating, and on fire her choppy hair engulfed in flames her clothes burning every place on her burning to ashes her neighbor Karen started sobbing I could not blame her she had known Cara for an extremely long time "Nico get Karen out of here!" With tears in his eyes he understood but Montana who was next to Karen also grabbed his hand and they shadow traveled to Greece. Meanwhile Cara was still burning so I had Leo come and get her out she was worse than I thought she only had half her face left, she had about three fingers left, half her right leg, she only had a tank top, and jeans on but she was still burning.

"That is disgusting!" Every girly girl said. You could see Cara's breath getting lower.

"Come on cupcake you can live through this" Coach Hedge said (AN yeah I kinda forgot about him whoops) her dogs soon came over to her and licked her. She said words in what Annabeth said Norwegian.

"Pepsi we are together again boy" she took a shaky breath "Good-"

"Cara you cannot die we have known eachother since my birthday" Mikayla Cara's friend said

"-bye world" another shaky breath "forever Pepper we will live forever Pepper." With that she died with her eyes open but at the same time Ha-Di and Ha-Wi howled and died.

"Let her Karen, Montana, Nico and her friends say goodbye to her then we can pick from a hat to see who closes her eyes." Annabeth said

"But who will bring her body over to them?" Hazel asked

"You. Hazel you have Frank's firewood and so that way we know that he is of trouble for it burning." With that Hazel took the bodies and was not disgusted but hey her father is the lord of the dead and she shadow traveled to were Nico, Montana, and Karen were. After Hazel left we went back to fighting and her best friends and her family yelled

"FOR CARA!" As they charged the monsters.


	18. Chapter 16

Frank

After Hazel left with the bodies Catalina and Rebecca joined in to help Malcolm and I with the Chimera but soon fell straight through the earth we heard Gaea yawn saying _you cannot win demigods I have captured four of your people and killed two and seven more hours before I wake up for good you cannot stop me in time but I will let you know that when your done hear than in a bright flash I will send you to Greece to witnesses my awakening._ Then I heard a huge growl and a scream familiar. I turned to see Piper with an arrow in right shoulder then everything got dark I looked up above me to see what it was and I saw a huge winged fire breathing Jackle take out almost the whole army so all we have left are a whole bunch of monsters that includes the stupid Chimera "Frank!" I heard Malcolm yell than I saw a figure in a shadow. Nico. I passed him a message through my eyes.

Frank- Cara died

Nico- I know

Frank- Okay I have a plan to beat the Chimera

Nico- What?

Frank- Malcolm and I distract it than you shadow travel over to it and kill it

Nico- Fine by me

"Malcolm we need to distract it than Nico is going to shadow travel over here and kill it." I whispered to him.

"Hey what are you a diamond back snake or a Chihuahua?" Malcolm asked

"I think it is an it Malcolm"

"Okay that works" then it exploded into monster dust all over Nico, Malcolm, and I. I looked over to see how everybody was doing which they were doing good but there were a couple dead, unconscious, and a whole lot of injured. I saw that Piper was back on her feet with no arrow in her shoulder. Then I saw Hazel right next to Nico whisper something in his ear and they shadow traveled out. I looked back to the fight just as Jason pulled his sword out of the last monster than everybody including me be sucked into a bright light.


	19. Chapter 17

Hazel

I shadow traveled to the Argo ii's infirmary were I set the bodies down on three different tables next to each other. I looked to my right were electric blue with a caduceus in the middle wrapped body was. She did not know Connor Stoll that much but apparently he and his brother Travis were always raiding, hijacking, or pranking together. She remembered one story he told Frank and I coming back from Alaska that while Camp Jupiter was battling on Mount Tam. they (the Greeks) were killing Saturn's army and how Morpheus put the whole (A/N is it city or state?) asleep and so everybody that was in the Mercury cabin robbed something. Then she went looking for some wraps for Cara's dogs and chose ones that were pitch black with gravestones, dogs, and caskets. She knew Anubis would want the dogs in their fancy collars. She went to her room where Cara was staying. She never had known what was inside her suitcases well know whats inside. Even before it was fully unzipped she could see papers folded up. A couple seconds later she could see that when Cara grew up she wanted to run a no kill shelter and design dresses. Under that was a woven basket with rainbow fabric and a rope tie. After she untied it she found a bag of ashes, a leather collar, and fur. She read the dog tag on the collar and breathed through her nose because it smelled like wet dog fur. It did not help. The tag had the animal had been vaccinated. She looked at the fur it either black, white, gray, or a mix of the colors. Hazel put the items down and opened the next suitcase. In it were some pictures one caught her eye. The picture had a dog just like Pepper but younger with some person. She put it down and kept digging. Almost to the bottom she felt something hard picked it up no luck. A couple minutes later on the bottom of her last suitcase she felt both of them "Finally" she said but a piece of paper caught her eye she picked it up and read it "When I die please bury me in a sarcophagus with my Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, and Smells Like Dog books that line it. Any reminder of Pepper and all my designs." She took the books, and designs with her but grabbed the picture and basket with her back to the infirmary. Back in the infirmary she looked at the collars but they were written in hieroglyphics. She grabbed the nearest hieroglyphic book she could find then put the collars on the right dogs. She grabbed the closest plain piece of paper and hat then wrote down the names Montana, Makenna, Nico, Mikayla, Lexie, Echo, Karen, and Keigan. She picked the first one witch had Keigan on it. She left that name out and picked another it had Nico on it. She shadow traveled to Nico who was fighting and whispered in his ear "You can close one eye" he nodded.

"I hope she goes for rebirth"

"I don't think so Nico. Her last words were about how she and Pepper were together"

"Okay." I then shadow traveled to Keigan close an eye" she nodded then I shadow traveled to the rest of her friends to tell them they could say goodbye before we wrap her up. After they all said goodbye I quickly made a sarcophagus but after going through all her stuff I realized that she was a nut about ancient Egypt and made were her head would be on the lid. In the middle of the sarcophagus I (with the help of books) wrote her name in Greek for her being a Greek. Norwegian because she was, and in hieroglyphics for her being Egyptian and also for her love for the country. I set her wrapped body in the sarcophagus that was already lined with books and placed her memories of Pepper over her with the ashes of Pepper still in the basket on her heart then sealed the sarcophagus shut. I was about to collapse but then filled with energy as the whole entire Argo and everything in it get sucked into a bright light.


	20. Chapter 18 part 1

Prophecy chapter

Piper

When the light ended Annabeth said "This is one of the monuments I have always wanted to go to the original Mount Olympus"

"Wait didn't Gaea say she wanted us to be on time?" Reyna asked then out of the middle of nowhere appeared the fallowing streamers, balloons, Chinese lanterns, a banner, and a note. I picked up the note and read it.

"It says: I change my mind I want decorations for it and if you DO NOT do it I will rise right after the person reads this note the most amazing goddess Gaea."

"Piper works for Gaea" all the really people said wait scratch that _the_ most stupid person I know.

"Repair Boy! It says that on the note!"

"Oh"

"Well let's get started on decorating" Annabeth said so we started garbing decorations and decorating Mount Olympus.

Sorry it's short but my parents are going to take my Kindle away *glares at parents* after this explanation of why it's so short.


	21. Chapter 18 part 2

Leo

We were all done decorating I tripped on something and face planted on the floor "What the hell?" I asked

"Leo don't use that language" Hazel scolded him it reminded him of Katie scolding Travis. He turned to see Rachel with green smoke coming out she opened her mouth and in a rasping sound came a prophecy

_The oath will be kept _

_ The son of Mars will pay his debt_

_ The son of Jupiter beware the curse_

_ The daughter of dove shall find the purse_

_ Daughter of owls shall pay a price_

_ Feed the great wise owl his mice_

_ Son of horses shall find the trap_

_ Remember to tap_

Then Leo caught Rachel before she could hit her head.

"That wasn't depressing at all" Jason said

"Yeah it was Jason"

"Sarcasm Leo. By the way Piper do you know what the purse is?" (making this up)

"Yeah. It was used by my mom but it is covered in spells on how to put Gaea asleep and kill monsters." She replied

"What about I find the trap? Whats that about?" Percy asked pacing

"I don't know Percy. It could mean you find the trap by reading signs or you fall straight into it" Annabeth replied

"Yeah I am going to say fall into the trap"

"Why do you say that?"

"Look behind you" we all turned around and saw Percy at the bottom of a pit.


	22. Chapter 19

Annabeth

I tried to grab Percy's hand but fell in and we sunk right through and hit something hard. I blinked a couple times to get my vision back. Percy and I got up on our feet but I felt something leaning on me so I put my hand on the wall and looked to see Percy leaning on me. "Did you hear that?" He asked

"What?" I asked

"It sounded like an owl" I thought he was going crazy but then I heard a quick hoot like an owl.

"I just heard it Percy so no need to think you are going crazy" I looked down on the ground and s saw mice. "Do you see mice Percy?"

"Yeah" We both looked up. Perched on an olive tree branch was a snowy owl (A/N favorite owl) then it talked

am the great wise owl in order to feed me mice you have to grab them then I will be able to fly out of here." The owl said. Percy and I fed him his mice he flew up and at the last second said "goodbye nice meeting you" Percy and I fell to the dirt floor I panicked I could only here me breathing I put my ear to Percy's chest I could not even feel his breath than I closed my eyes one last time and darkness surrounded me. (A/N remember when Chiron told Annabeth to keep Percy safe in 'The Sea Of Monsters'? THAT'S WHAT I THINK THE OATH IS)

Leo

Annabeth fell in the hole then she and Percy fell through another hole. After what felt like forever Hazel and Nico clutched their heads and a snowy owl came up and told us depressing news "Your to friends are gone forever but I will help you and son of Jupiter remember your curse-" I looked at Jason apparently he knew what the owl was talking about "daughter of Aphrodite the purse is down there but remember to tap." We all then got a ladder from Connor Stoll (I don't want to even know were he got it) and stepped down one at a time.

JASON

When the snowy owl told me to beware my curse I knew what he meant.

FLASHBACK

I was just two years old with Lupa "Pup I have taught you very good and now whenever you go underground you will turn into a wolf you will now always have my blessing"

END OF FLASHBACK

I have never mentioned this to anybody about Lupa's blessing. One reason why is because my memories were wiped the other is because I was very, very young. So we are underground and I am walking with Leo, and Piper trying not to turn into a wolf "You okay Jason because you are sweating" Leo said. Crap they noticed luckily Piper knew we were underground.

"Leo. Jason a son of Jupiter is out of his element"

"Same here don't you know that fire has to have air in order to burn?" Leo said it so loud all the Greeks, Hazel, Frank, and I gasped at hi.

"Leo you said something smart" Chris said

"Yeah I know it because I am a fire user remember"

"Oh yeah" all the Greeks, Hazel, Frank, and I said. It then started happening my teeth started growing, my ears were getting taller, my vision better, than my body started changing. I stopped. I fell on my knees.

"Jason? Are you okay?" Piper asked. I was know on my hands to. I could feel my body getting longer until I had a blond coat. I shook (A/N like a dog after getting wet) Piper gasped same with everybody they all wanted to kill me the Thalia came up to me and petted me. I sat as she looked for my scar. Piper came up and petted me I was on my stomach my front paws on my muzzle. I started whimpering showing everybody it was me.

"Jason? Why didn't you tell anyone you had the curse of Lupa?" Reyna asked. That was a curse I always thought it was a blessing I thought. Thalia who I forgot could here wolves thoughts said

"He thought it was a blessing not a curse."

"Found it!" I heard Piper yell

"What?" Almost everybody asked

"The purse" Then the floor rumbled and a whole shit load of monsters came from nowhere.

Percy

Annabeth and I just fed the wise owl it's mice then my life flashed before my eyes. My fathers visit to me when I was young. When I blew up the buses at Saratoga. My first monster. My battle with the Minotaur. Meeting Annabeth. Falling from the Arch. Seeing Zoë Nightshade die. Exploding the volcano. The battle in Manhattan. Meeting Hazel and Frank. Falling off the glacier. Seeing Annabeth for the first time in six months. Falling to Tartarus. Then falling in this hole. I closed my eyes and saw the Fates cut a sea-green string and a silver string. Suddenly I was at DOA recording studios then I walked in. "So you finally died. How?" Charon said

"Feeding the great wise owl his mice" I told him then Annabeth was next to me.

"Now how did you die?" He asked Annabeth

"I died feeding the great wise owl his mice" she explained

"Okay I guess you can come with me." We fallowed him spirits bowed to us as we walked to the elevator. We did the same thing we did years ago. When we reached the Ez-Death line all the spirits bowed to us and Cerberus even moved out of the way the guards let us pass soon enough we were in Elysium.

Annabeth

When we reached Elysium we immediately asked were Bekendorf was and this is what we got.

"Beckendorf? Holy Hades it's Percy and Annabeth!" We looked closely and it was Micheal Yew. "Yeah I know where he is and plus you would be surprised about everybody else who is here I mean Silena, Luck, Lee, Castor, Zoë, and a whole bunch more!" We fallowed him "Guys look who I found" all heads shot up and turned to us soon Percy and I were hugging, fist pumping, and high fiving (A/N sp) everyone.

"Okay tell us how did you die and secondly were you to together?" Silena asked

"We were together and we died feeding the great wise owl his mice."

Is that good enough for you people who actually read my stories plus NO SCHOOL FOR ME TODAY YAY!


	23. Chapter 20

After a giant ass writers block here is an update

Piper

Aww my boyfriends a werewolf just like Twilight and we can have werewolf kids! I got a lot of strange looks.

"Did I just say that out loud?" I asked everyone nodded "shit. Well let's kill these monsters I said taking out Katropis. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jason leaping at a monster with a silver sword.

"JASON DON'T!" Thalia and I screamed to late as Jason leaped the monster (I later discovered as a dracanea (S/P?)) hit Jason's stomach and the son of Jupiter fell and as he fell he bled and Will Solace caught him before he could hit the ground and ran out. I sat strait up in cold sweat on my bed on the Argo ii. I immediately regretted sitting up I felt a sharp pain on my right side

"Ugh" I groaned

"Piper your up" I looked for the voice it sounded like a female that had been crying "the battles over we one!" A teary eyed Hazel came from the shadows.

"Were is Jason?" I asked Hazel

"He leaped at a monster that had a silver sword and it cut his stomach and then you passed out."

"So Jason is alive just in the infirmary?"

"Will told me that he is hanging on for life."

"Why does my side hurt? And when did you come in here?"

"Well when you passed out you implied yourself on your dagger as for the other one-" Hazel started sobbing so I patted my bed and hugged her.

Hazel

I told myself don't cry over and over.

Flashback

"Frank!" I screamed

"Hazel! What?" He asked

"I dropped your firewood somewhere"

"How?"

"I don't know" right now Leo was making a giant fire and Lacey daughter of Aphrodite was tapping the 'kill Gaea' button on the purse. Then Frank dropped dead I cried.

"Hazel get Piper out of here!" Leo screamed everyone but Leo, Lacey, an unconscious Piper, and I were still in the tunnel. I grabbed Piper and her dagger and ran out. Right when I got out the tunnel exploded and I burned my back a little. I blacked out. Then I woke up in the infirmary on the Argo ii. I saw that Will Solace kid hovering over me. "The war is over and Jason is hanging on for life." He told

"What about Leo?" I asked him

"He died"

END OF FLASHBACK

I woke up on Piper's bed.

"Good morning Hazel. Just so you know Will told me what happened but Jason died in the middle of the night." She told me

"When are the funerals?" I asked her

"This afternoon."

TIME SKIP

I dressed in a sleeveless black dress with my hair up in a black butterfly clip and black gloves. I sat next to Piper who sat next to Nico and Cara's friends. Will was up there "I welcome you to the first Greek/Roman funeral and shroud burning let's begin!" He shouted in the microphone.

I AM NOW DOING DEDICATIONS SO THE FIRST PERSON TO GET THE TITLE OF THE SONG WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER DEDICATED TO THEM

'Though I have never been through hell like that'

ALSO PLEASE ENTER MY CONTEST ON HAZEL NIGHTSHADE WEREWOLF


	24. Chapter 21

**This is a preview and from Sat. Sun. to the end of March I will be at my grandma's who has no internet and I might not update tomorrow because my friend Abby might come over and from April 11th to the 14th I won't update because I will be in D.C. anyway on with the chapter. I hacked into my grandma's neighbors internet. This chapter is dedicated to TheKeiganMonster who is my friend** Keigan.

Piper

I wore a black v-neck with sequins all over it. The dress went down to the floor even with my black 5in high heels. My hair had Raven feathers braided into it. Hazel sat next to me just as the funerals began.

"Welcome everyone to the funerals of the heroes and heroines who died fighting Gaea and the Giants. That includes Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, and Frank Zhang. May we please start with Percy and Annabeth's shrouds." Will Solace said then after everyone said something about them we did Frank's all the Romans, Piper, and some Greeks said a couple words. Then Jason's everyone said words about him. Then Travis Stoll's were Connor tried saying words but only sobbed Chris Rodriguez, Clariess (I only think that she did that because Chris was sitting next to her), and Katie Gardener. We were on the last funeral of the day. Leo's. We were about to burn his shroud but somebody said

"STOP!" We all gasped at who it was. Right in front of our eyes was Frank and Leo.

"FRANK!" Hazel screamed as she jumped into his arms. At first Frank looked surprised then hugged her back and they kissed for a long time. Hating to see them together like Jason and I used to be I screamed.

"GET A ROOM AND YOUR LUCKY HAZEL THAT YOU HAVE YOUR BOYFRIEND BACK UNLIKE ME WERE I HAVE NOBODY TO LOVE!" After that I broke down crying with people comforting me.

"Piper, Jason might not be here to comfort you anymore but there are plenty of other fish in the sea. Right?" Leo said I nodded "Oh yeah Nico I have a surprise for you. Come on out!" As soon as Leo said that it got really cold and a human form showed up. Probably once beautiful face now messed up, scarred, and missing part of the body.

"Cara?" Nico asked

In a raspy voice she answered "No I am just her spirit Nico."

"Weird." A lot of people said

"Okay weird funeral. Welcome back to the living Frank and Leo" Will said.

When we were going to bed Leo pulled me away as I was going to my cabin.

"Hi Leo" I said

"Hi Piper" he told me back "I have to ask you something"

"What?" He got down on one knee.

"Will you Piper McLean (A/N Correct me if I am wrong) marry me?" He said as he opened a velvet box that had a Celestial Bronze ring that had a hammer and a dove on it.

"YES!" I screamed then a whole bunch of cheering came from all the campers. "When did everyone get here?" I asked

"We have been here the whole time" Connor Stoll said

"Why?"

"Frank told us he was proposing to Hazel"

"We'll then yes Frank I will marry you." More cheering.

ONE MORE CHAPTER GUYS JUST ONE MORE!

I NEED PEOPLE TO ANSWER MY QUESTIONS AND CONTEST FOR 'Hazel Nightshade Werewolf'


	25. Chapter 25 preview

LAST CHAPTER PEOPLE AND ANOTHER DEDICATION TO TheKeiganMonster

Wedding Day

Frank

I looked into my fiance's eyes as she had her curly hair in a braid. She had a long Roman style dress that went down to the ground. I was now twenty and Hazel was nineteen but no matter what age we were it was our wedding day. We heard a conch horn signalling that it was time for the weddings. By the weddings I mean Hazel and I's, Connor Stoll and Miranda Gardiner, the ghosts of Annabeth and Percy, Leo and Piper, and Travis (who went to rebirth) and Katie. Hazel and I were up first. "We'll I guess we better get going" Hazel giggled. I saw Nico going down the aisle with the ring. I snickered and same with the rest of the Hermes cabin was laughing some even took pictures. I have a feeling a son of Hades was going to be embarrassed besides wearing that tux with his hair back because of hair gel and his shoes and bow tie with skeletons on it. Then came our flower girl Bianca Hazel's step sister. She wore a dress that had gems on it her dress was a ballgown dress and flip flops. Then Hazel came so beautiful and all mine. After an extremely boring service I was finally Hazel's husband out of the corner of my eye i saw my mother, Grandmother, and probably Sammy they all nodded I could read Sammy's thoughts which were _finally Hazel can love someone until she dies._ Then the smell of metal filled the amphitheater which was were we are having the weddings. Everyone who knew about Hazel's cures cheered knowing that her curse was gone once again I could hear Sammy's thoughts _finally her curse has been lifted thank you Frank_ Zhang.

preview guys it's a preview


	26. AN

Ok for a while I have been meaning to write this because my The House Of Hades, Yellow Eyes, The RevTwins Gaea, and The Real Life Of Octavian are all rough drafts, my teacher lost my 55 Fanfiction (SHIT!) so know that will be late because she I turned it in early and I forgot what happened, I didn't add Arachne in The House Of Hades due to my fear of them (I was shaking when Arachne was in The Mark Of Athena and by the end of the scenes with Arachne I had tear streaks because of my fear but I added Arachne in Tartarus so don't worry) umm what else oh yeah no updates on these days due to dance May 10, 14, 16, 17, 19 and The Walk For Animals May 4 (all you Twin Cities people know what I am talking about) AND I am very excited because I passed level 1 Jazz and Modern and for my 3 year in acting I get a trophy so 3 trophies this year (yay!) okay thats all


End file.
